


Dust on the Wind

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comforting, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quote, Song fic, daemon, fairy tale, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: Moments in the lives of two men who, in other universes, were not but passing souls. But these are snippets of their lives from many different times and places. Two souls intertwined and bound across endless possibilities.





	1. In This Moment Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of oneshots originally started for FFXV Rarepairs Week 2017.

It was late.

Far too late for Drautos to still be awake and yet, as he lay there, he couldn't find the will to close his eyes and rest.

He laid there and stared at the man sleeping peacefully beside him.

Nyx had fallen asleep not long after their love making, covered in bruises and bites and other marks of Drautos' love, peaceful and content in a way he rarely was when he was awake. In sleep Nyx looked truly at peace and Drautos couldn't help but enjoy the way his lover would smile in his sleep from time to time. He wondered what Nyx was dreaming to make him smile that way and he secretly hoped it was him. That Nyx was dreaming of them and their future.

The thought sent a chill of guilt rolling down his spine but he quickly pushed it away.

He knew the likelihood a future between them was slim, especially if Nyx ever learned the truth of him, but he still held on to a sliver of hope.

Hope that their love was stronger than that.

Stronger than anything.

He pressed closer to Nyx, watching as his lover, the only person in all the world he would give his life for, snuffled sleepily, rolling in his sleep, tucking himself tighter to Drautos' side before sighing softly and sleeping on without a care in the world.

Drautos' smile widened slightly as he leaned down, brushing soft, feather light, kisses to the younger man's eyelids. Nyx snuffled again but didn't stir.

Pressing more kisses across Nyx' face he tried to burn the image of his lover to memory, wanting to hold onto it forever, wanting to never forget the beauty and softness that was his lover in sleep. He wanted to have something to help get him through the days, the nights, when his convictions wavered and he doubted the role he was to play in all that was to come. Looking at Nyx he reminded himself why he had made the choices he had. Why he was fighting to end a war that should have ended so much sooner.

If it had then perhaps his lover would have been spared so much pain and heartbreak.

Perhaps they could have met in a better way.

With a future before them that was not so uncertain.

Drautos pressed a kiss, gentle and barely there, to Nyx' lips.

The future might have been uncertain but Drautos knew what the present held and he would do anything, everything, to hold on to it.

Running his fingers lightly through Nyx' hair he noted that, in the morning, he would have to help the younger man set his intricate set of braids to rights. It made him smile again. In the beginning Nyx had been so fussy about his braids, refusing to let Drautos assist him with them, but now, most mornings, Nyx would sit, contentedly, in the captain's lap and let the man replace the braids that, the night before, he had carded out with tugs and twists of his demanding fingers.

Drawing a deep breath, Drautos slowly locked his arms around Nyx before rolling onto his back, pulling his lover with him, letting the smaller man drape over him. He carefully rested Nyx' head on his chest, one broad hand still gently combing through those dark tresses while the other splayed wide and warm over Nyx' pale back.

Nyx, jostled by the movement, made a soft sound but, seemingly content with the new position, settled once more, snuggling against Drautos even as, in his sleep, one of his hands curled against Drautos' side.

Lying this way Drautos could feel Nyx' heart beating against his chest and he couldn't help but focus on it as he silently thanked the astrals for bringing Nyx back safely from every battle thus far and for, hopefully, continuing to bring his lover back to him.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Nyx' head he couldn't help but wish that quiet moment could last forever.

The two of them wrapped up in a gentle peace. Warm and safe and the rest of the world tucked securely away beyond the walls of Drautos' apartment.

He wanted to hold on to the way he felt when he had Nyx, safe and warm, in his arms.

He wanted to hold on to the way he felt when Nyx looked at him with love and understanding.

He wanted things he knew he was going to eventually lose.

And even when he lost them he would still hold on to them.

Would still cherish them and love the man who had brought light back to the darkness of his world.

Drawing a deep breath Drautos slowly closed his eyes, knowing sleep would be limited, but that his dreams would be filled with Nyx. Even if that wasn't enough, would never be enough, he would take what he could. He listened and let the soft sound of Nyx' breathing pull him into the comforting abyss of slumber.


	2. Tying the Knot

Nyx stood before the large mirror, staring at his reflection even as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket. A jacket that was the mirror of his everyday Glaive jacket save that it was white and gold rather than black and silver.

He grunted when his hand was unexpectedly slapped.

"Stop fidgeting," Luna demanded as her hands returned to his hair, working on finishing the last of his braids. "You'll ruin all my hard work."

Nyx couldn't help his nervous chuckle or the way he grinned, that same cocky grin he wore when he was about to do something particular rash.

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we, _Your Highness_?"

He winced when one of his braids was tugged sharply.

"Oops," Luna cooed, sounding anything but sweet or guilty. "Did that hurt?"

Nyx resisted the urge to rub at his scalp. It had hurt but he certainly wasn't going to admit that to Luna. Not when she would simply do it again. Instead he found his fingers tugging, lightly, at the sapphire bead capping one of the braids Luna had worked so carefully to weave into his hair. It resulted in another slap to his hand.

"Stop fussing," she scolded him, neatening his braids with a slightly gentler touch. "You do not want to go to your husband looking like you've just warped across a battlefield do you?"

And that set new butterflies flapping wildly in his stop.

His husband.

It was something he still couldn't fully process.

At least not in a real sense.

None of it felt real.

Like he was in some sort of surreal dream and would wake at any moment.

His betrothed, Titus Drautos, had not been an easy man to pursue, let alone win over.

Drautos was everything Nyx wasn't. Calm. Calculating. Cautious. He had served Lucis faithfully, even when it had seemed he was a traitor, working as a triple agent in order to infiltrate the highest levels of Niflheim's government and helping to restore light to a world swallowed by darkness. He was a hero.

And Nyx still had a difficult time believing the man had chosen him. That of all the people in the world, all the people so much better than him, Drautos claimed to love him and wanted to marry him.

There had been a time, not long after King Noctis had restored light to the world, when Nyx had waited nervously for the other shoe to drop. For Drautos, restored to his position of Captain of the Kingsglaive, to realize he deserved so much better than Nyx freaking Ulric, self proclaimed hero of Insomnia and the Glaive.

There was still a part of Nyx waiting, even now, for that moment.

What if he walked down the aisle only for Drautos to suddenly realize that he wasn't what the older man had wanted after all? What would he do?

He hissed and cursed when his hair was suddenly tugged again.

"Luna," he hissed, rubbing at his scalp this time, glaring over his shoulder at the Queen of Lucis. "What the..."

"Stop doubting everything," Luna snapped hotly, giving him a scolding look for a moment before getting him to turn around, her hands lifting to cup his cheeks. "Titus _loves you_ , Nyx. He fought his way through hell and back for _you_."

"You don't know..."

"I know without you he likely would have just given up," Luna cut in. "He would have succumbed to the darkness and ignored his own code. He would have done exactly what the Empire wanted of him and he wouldn't have batted an eye over. He would have called it his duty and been done with it."

Luna smiled warmly at him.

"You gave a drowning man hope, Nyx. Just as he gave it to you." She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, still smiling. "Don't doubt him or the love you share. Not today of all days."

Nyx couldn't help but smile back at her and gave her a small nod.

"Guess it's a good thing you're the Oracle," he teased lightly. "What with all that age old wisdom you can spout at the drop of a hat."

Luna chuckled and shook her head.

"It's more to do with spending the last ten years fighting at your side than being an Oracle."

Nyx shrugged and opened his mouth, about to retort, when someone cleared their throat, drawing his gaze quickly, body reflexively tensing, readying for a fight that wasn't to come.

At least not from Luna's husband, Noctis, the King of Lucis and Saviour of the World.

"It's time," Noctis said with a small bow of his head and Nyx felt his nerves jump again.

Luna gave his hands a squeeze and leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, before stepping back.

"Everything will be fine," she reassured him and Nyx nodded, turning to face his King.

Noctis offered him a gentle smile. "Are you ready, my friend?"

Nyx drew a slow breath and nodded.

"More than you can know."

Noctis nodded, still smiling, and offered Nyx his arm.

"Let's go get you and the good Captain married, shall we?"

Nyx stumbled slightly in his hurry to get to Noctis' side, glad that his friend had been willing to stand as his family in the traditional manner of Galahd. Hand tucked into the crook of Noctis' arm he glanced, briefly, back at Luna, who offered him another of those warm smiles and then they were moving, walking from the room and towards the grand chapel that had been rebuilt during the restoration of Insomnia.

Everything was beautiful and perfect and, with every step, Nyx was tempted to just run forward but with Noctis' calm presence at his side he kept his steps smooth and even.

Entering the chapel Nyx' gaze immediately found Drautos, waiting near the altar of the astrals, dressed in his crimson coat and a smile slowly gracing that normally stern face.

It made Nyx' heart leap and the moment he saw the love in the older man's gaze he knew he had made the right choice.


	3. Once Upon A Time...

Titus Drautos had been captain of the _Kingsglaive_ for nearly a decade.

The ship had been his home longer than any other and he was not ashamed of that fact. He was one of the best captains in the Empire's entire fleet and he had seen countless battles during his command and always the _Kingsglaive_ had held strong.

So it was the ultimate mockery of the astrals that it was a mere storm that proved the downfall of his beloved ship.

When it became clear the ship was beyond saving, Drautos ordered his crew to the boats, refusing to leave his ship until he was certain every man under his command was in one of the four long boats. He had just moved to board the last boat when the _Kingsglaive_ pitched sharply, the raging sea doing its best to drag the ship to the inky depths below.

Drautos heard his loyal first mate, Luche, shout his name as he was thrown from the rail and plunged into the sea below.

The water was cold as he hit and the sharp chill cut like the edge of a knife and he gasped, inhaling a mouthful, and lungful, of salty water.

He tried to swim, to kick his way to the surface, but just sank deeper and deeper into the black of the water.

Before the darkness took him he would have sworn he saw a flash of bright blue in the blackness.

When Drautos woke, something he had been certain would not happen again, he was confused and blinked owlishly up at a clear blue sky. The sun was warm and he heard a seabird call from somewhere overhead.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand stroked over his cheek.

He hissed at the sharp pain moving so quickly caused to his skull, and stared up as a face swam into focus.

His first thought was of how beautiful the man leaning over him was. Thick dark hair that hung in intricate braids around a youthful but strong face and eyes a brighter shade of blue than Drautos could ever recall seeing before. They flicked over his face even as a gentle smile slowly graced the man's face and Drautos felt his heart skip a beat at how much more beautiful smiling made the man.

That was it then, he decided as he continued to stare at the man. He had died when his ship had gone down and this man was an angel.

And then he heard an odd sound, like a paddle hitting the surface of the water, and, blinking in confusion, he followed the source of the sound and was stunned by what he saw.

The man next to him, watching him with those impossible blue eyes, wasn't a man at all.

Not if his dark blue tail was anything to judge by.

A mermaid.

The mermaid's hand brushed over his cheek again and Drautos couldn't help the way he shivered.

"What..." He swallowed and cleared his throat, hating how hoarse he sounded. "Did you...Did you save me?"

The mermaid gave him a look and let out a soft trill, one hand resting against Drautos' chest while the other brushed over his cheek again, tail twitching amidst the waves washing over the sand around them. Drautos glanced at the mermaid's hands, at the webbed fingers tipped with razor sharp claws and he couldn't help the way he shivered but it wasn't fear.

He took in the mermaid then, really took him in, and found his pale body marked by streaks of blue and black, scales dancing in beautiful patterns over the creature's arms and shoulders. The tail was a vibrant shade of blue, not the same shade as his eyes but still stunning to behold, with darker blue, nearly black, spikes along the dorsal. Across his cheeks, just below his eyes, were dark markings that looked almost like tattoos. Even if he wasn't human the mermaid was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The mermaid trilled again, softer this time, and Drautos slowly shook his head, ignoring the dull throb in the back of his skull.

"I don't understand," he admitted and watched as the mermaid frowned, brows drawing together, before he suddenly smiled again and moved a little, shimming so there was space between them and Drautos watched as he wrote a word in the sand.

_NYX._

The mermaid pointed at the word and then himself, still smiling, and Drautos caught on quickly.

"You're name is Nyx?"

The mermaid nodded and then pointed at Drautos.

Drautos smiled slightly.

"I'm Titus," he said as he slowly sat up, the sand shifting beneath him. "Titus Drautos."

The mermaid gave another of those sweet, almost bird like sounds, and smiled as he ran his hand over Drautos' arm.

"You saved me, didn't you, Nyx?" Drautos asked and Nyx, still smiling, nodded and shuffled closer again. "Why?"

Nyx tilted his head to one side before he rubbed his thumb over Drautos' cheek, making a soft cooing sound, gaze dropping from the captain's eyes to his lips before quickly darting back up even as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

It wasn't hard to guess from that.

Nyx found him attractive.

In any other situation it would have been almost funny.

As it was Drautos had to fight the urge to kiss the mermaid.

Instead he glanced around, finding they were on a long, white sand beach of what appeared to be an island.

He didn't immediately recognize the place, which was impressive as he had sailed all over the world for the Empire, and when he looked back at Nyx he saw the quiet, yet hopeful, gleam in the mermaid's eyes.

"Where are we?"

Nyx wrote in the sand again.

_HOME._

The mermaid gestured around them and then at the calm blue waters of the sea behind him.

Drautos couldn't help but smile. The island, what he could see of it, was beautiful and, if he was to be marooned somewhere at least he wouldn't be alone.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Weeks passed and Drautos found himself rather content on his little island paradise. He managed to build a small shelter for the nights and when the sun was too strong for his taste. Food was a mix of freshly picked fruit and the fish Nyx brought to him in the small fresh water eddy near where he had built his shelter.

One morning, while he cleaned a fish Nyx had brought to him the night before, he heard the telltale splash of Nyx' tail and looked up, smiling as the mermaid broke the water's surface, smiling brighter than the sun at him.

"Good morning, Nyx."

Nyx trilled sweetly and swam as close as he could without risky being beached and held out his hand towards Drautos, still smiling.

Drautos chuckled and shook his head.

"You can wait," he said as he continued cleaning the fish with the shell knife Nyx had gifted him.

Nyx huffed, trilling loudly, tail slapping the water again.

Drautos rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Patience, little fish," he said as he tossed the guts of the fish into the water for whatever creatures were waiting for something good to eat. "I'm nearly..."

He yelled in surprise as water suddenly splashed over him, drenching his pants and hair.

He shot Nyx a glare and found the mermaid smirking teasingly, tail swishing back and forth through the water. Growling softly, Drautos tossed his knife aside and charged towards the mermaid, who met him with a sweet trill even as strong arms wrapped around him. The water rushed around them as Nyx swam them a few yards from the beach, arms wrapped securely, protectively, around Drautos, who growled playfully at the mermaid.

"Brat," Drautos growled out, but he was smiling, and Nyx cooed, pressing his forehead to Drautos'.

Drautos huffed and rubbed the end of his nose against Nyx', making the mermaid trill happily.

When Nyx unexpectedly kissed him, soft lips that tasted slightly of salt pressing hesitantly to his, Drautos couldn't help the sound he made. Loud and yearning. Nyx' kiss was soft and almost shy, as though the mermaid was worried he would drive Drautos away with his desires, and Drautos rumbled again even as he took control of the kiss. It was fierce and passionate and everything Drautos had wanted for weeks.

Nyx made a soft, sweet sound, and broke the kiss, panting for breath as he and Drautos stared at one another.

The mermaid trilled loudly as he ran his hands over Drautos' sides and chest before leaning in to suck open mouth kisses to Drautos' neck, causing the man to groan again as he threaded his fingers in Nyx' hair, holding him close even as he rocked his hips forwards, pressing his hardened arousal against the mermaid's belly. His pants felt constricting and he let out a sound of surprise when Nyx, still mouthing over his collarbone, ran his hands down his sides, pushing at the fabric to try and get it out of his way.

Drautos moaned when Nyx' hand brushed over his arousal and then the mermaid was kissing him again, their lips sliding over one another.

When Nyx finally managed to push his pants down Drautos kicked the wet fabric away, not caring if he spent the rest of his days naked so long as he had the chance to feel Nyx against him. To feel the soft, firmness of the mermaid's belly as he rutted against it. To feel the strong yet gentle grip of Nyx' hand around his throbbing length.

He was not prepared for the sudden surge of movement, of the sand against his back, or Nyx hovering over him as they both panted for breath.

Hands running over Nyx' sides, Drautos watched as the mermaid moved, gliding easily, sensually, downwards and when Nyx took his length into his mouth Drautos couldn't help but shout, hips bucking, pushing further into that wet heat. Nyx hummed around him, head bobbing, hands gripping Drautos' hips, holding him in place easily, making the man writhe beneath him with want.

"Nyx!" Drautos' tried to buck again. "Please...Please...I...I need...oh..."

Nyx, it seemed, knew exactly what he was doing and, after a bit of suction and kitten licks, Drautous spilled into the mermaid's mouth. Nyx doing his utmost to swallow all of what Drautos gave him. Another time Drautos might have been embarrassed at finishing so quickly but as Nyx drew back, licking his lips, trilling happily, all the captain could do was reach out, tugging Nyx into his arms, shivering trough the linger effects of his release.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to the mermaid's lips, earning a whine of pleasure from the other, before nuzzling at Nyx' wet hair.

"I love you," he whispered against the dark locks. "I love you, Nyx."

The mermaid's eyes went wide but joy danced through his beautiful blue eyes and, for the first time in weeks, when he opened his mouth it was not that lovely musical sound but actual words that Drautos could understood.

"I love you too, Titus."

Drautos blinked in surprise but a smile spread across his face as he kissed the mermaid again.


	4. What's All This Violent Thrashing?

There were nights when Nyx didn't sleep well.

Nights when his dreams, nightmares, memories that had never truly faded with time, haunted him with smoke and ash and blood and the screams of the person he had sworn to protect but couldn't save.

Those nights were rare, rarer now that he and Drautos had been living together, but they still happened from time to time.

Most of those nights he didn't disturb his lover, was able to wake himself without a noise and extract himself from the bed, making his way to the living room or the kitchen and sitting there until the sun came out, shaking and trying not to make any noises that would alert Drautos to his distress. His lover didn't deserve to deal with all his issues. Drautos deserved better than that. 

Deserved better than a broken man who played at being a hero.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

He was dreaming of the night his sister, sweet, innocent Selena, had been taken from him. He could smell the smoke as the town burned around him, Niflheim's war machine destroying everything in its path. He could feel the heat of the flames and taste the ash and blood on the air.

He heard his sister screaming, telling him to get to their mother, to save her. Selena kept saying she would be okay, that he had to get their mother, who was trapped in their burning house. And he'd listened to her, trusting that her hiding place was secure, trusting that, when he returned she would be right where he left her.

He had just pulled his mother to safety when he heard Selena scream his name.

_"Nyx!"_

He jerked and saw the Niflheim soldier standing where his sister had been hiding, holding her by her arm, weapon raised, ready to go in for the kill.

"SELENA!"

He screamed her name and tried to close the distance between them, tried to save her, but there was nothing he could do.

He watched her blood splatter across the cobblestones beneath his feet and screamed, throat burning, raw, and he lunged for the soldier even as a voice, familiar but strange, broke through the roaring in his ears.

"NYX!"

Nyx came awake with a violent jerk, chest heaving as he fought for much needed breath, and he found himself staring up into a familiar pair of wide green eyes.

It took him several moments, his heart beating a rapid tempo against his ribs, to realize he had been dreaming. That, in his sleep, he must have been moving, must have woken Drautos and, very likely, when the man had tried to rouse him, he had attacked. Mind and body caught up in the memory that haunted him like a ghost.

Gasping, still fighting to catch his breath, Nyx also realized Drautos had him pinned to the bed, wrists caught in large hands that, though strong, were gentle. Drautos was also straddling him, sitting on his hips, using his bulk to keep Nyx from fighting, from hurting himself or Drautos.

"Nyx?" Drautos' voice pitched lower, the man no longer shouting, clearly seeing Nyx was no longer caught in his nightmare but still wary of how coherent the younger man was. "Baby?"

"I..." Tears spilled down Nyx' face and he let out a broken sound. "I...I couldn't save her...I couldn't..."

Drautos' grip shifted even as he moved, sitting back on the bed, pulling Nyx up and into his arms, cradling him to his chest, rubbing his hands soothingly over the younger man's back and sides.

"It's alright," Drautos cooed softly, rocking his lover back and forth. "It's alright, Nyx. Breathe, just breathe, okay? In and out. Just in and out."

Nyx buried his face in Drautos' shoulder and sobbed, openly, clinging to the bigger man until his sobs slowed and became hiccups.

"I...I'm sorry..." Nyx hiccuped again, trying to force himself to be calm, trying to pull back, to put distance between him and Drautos, thinking the man would surely be disgusted by his weakness, but Drautos refused to let go of him. Refused to let him shy away and hide behind a mask again.

"Don't," Drautos rumbled softly, reaching up to cup Nyx' cheek, tipping the younger man's head back, getting him to meet his gaze. "Don't shut me out, Nyx."

"But..."

"Was she your sister?"

Nyx' heart leapt into his throat.

"How..."

"You kept calling out a name." Drautos' thumb swept over Nyx' cheek, just below his crow's foot tattoo. "It wasn't your mother's name so I...guessed."

Nyx let out a low, wounded sound, fresh tears burning his eyes.

"She..." Nyx closed his eyes, quickly opening them again when all he saw was his sister, crumbled to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "She was..." He started shaking and Drautos immediately pulled him close again, gently rocking him, kissing his temple.

"It's alright," Drautos whispered, letting him cry again, wishing with all his being that he could take Nyx' pain away. That he could give back that which his lover had lost. But he was only a man and all he could do was offer his comfort and love and support. "It's alright, baby, let it out. Just let it out."

Nyx continued to cling to Drautos, sobbing, until, finally, he found himself quietly talking about his sister, telling Drautos all the stories he had of her, all the memories. By the time he was done talking the sun was rising and he still felt terrible for disturbing his lover's sleep but when Drautos kissed him and hugged him tighter, promising to never judge him for loving and mourning his sister he couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit lighter.

He would never truly forgive himself for failing his sister but, maybe, with Drautos' help he could learn to carry that guilt.


	5. Fight (Or Be Taken Out Alive)

Nyx grumbled under his breath as he stomped through the barracks, fellow Glaives moving quickly from his path, wary of him in such a rare, black mood. Many stood and watched him go, equal parts curious and worried about what had caused his obvious ire. Only a handful would even be able to properly guess at the cause being one Captain Titus Drautos. 

One of those, of course, was Crowe Altius, who spotted her friend when he stormed into the training yard.

She knew Nyx well enough to know he was angry, deeply so, she also knew him well enough to know the only person in the last decade who could work him into such a state was Drautos. Even Luche, arsehole that he was, had never managed to push Nyx far enough that others went out of their way to avoid him.

She watched as Nyx began practicing manoeuvres on a sparring dummy, warping about with such force that she was amazed he didn't hit one of the walls and, when he warped upwards, flinging his kukri and warping after it, driving the blade into the dummy's neck, nearly tearing the faceless head from its mooring, she started to step forward, thinking to stop him before he hut himself or someone else with his reckless behaviour but there was a sudden streak of blue and red, a warp she had never seen before, caught Nyx from behind, throwing him away from the dummy and to the ground.

Nyx snarled viciously, reminding her of the large Galahdian wild cats he and Libertus had told her about once while they'd all been drinking, and he sprung to his feet with a lethal feline grace, blades still in hand, and she blinked in shock when she realized the warp she hadn't recognized was, in fact, Drautos.

Drautos stood tall, dressed only in a typical Glaive uniform, gone was his usual flowing red coat and decorative attire. He was dressed like a man ready for battle. He bore no kukris or other small bladed weapon but instead gripped an impressive looking long sword in his hand. The blade was unlike anything Crowe had ever seen. It was like glass but with streaks of red and dark purples but a hint of black at the edges. It looked like it should have been too heavy to wield with a single hand but Drautos gripped the hilt with his left only and glared at Nyx who was watching the older man like he couldn't decide if he wanted to fight the man or not.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum," Drautos growled out and Crowe, along with every other Glaive in the yard, held her breath. "Or are you going to continue to act like a brat?"

Crowe sucked in a sharp breath and her gaze darted to Nyx, uncertain if she should step in and try and calm her friend or if she should do the wiser thing and stay out of it all together.

Thankfully Nyx made the decision easy when he opened his mouth and flung barbed words back at Drautos.

"You don't get to do that!" Nyx shifted on his feet slightly, his pent up energy, his anger, bleeding into his voice. "You don't get to act like this is just some petty lovers spat!"

Drautos' eyebrow arched.

"Isn't it?"

Nyx let out an enraged snarl, again reminding Crowe of a large cat, and, before she could blink, he warped, closing the distance between him and Drautos in the beat of a heart.

Drautos, however, proved why he had been appointed captain of the Kingsglaive, and easily parried Nyx' attack, driving the younger man back before proving that, though he did not care for the King's magic, he was not above using the King's magic when it suited him.

His warp was one of the strangest things Crowe had ever seen, her mind screaming of how _wrong_ the colors of it was, but it was also impressive.

Drautos did not seem to need to throw his weapon in order to warp across the yard. He was able to keep hold of his sword as he followed after Nyx, who had regained his footing and met the captain head on, the sound of their blades clashing ringing like the heavy toll of a bell.

Nyx snarled and spat, every bit as passionate in his anger as he was when in battle against the enemy, while Drautos was silent and seemingly calm.

But Crowe, and anyone looking close enough, could spot the fury in his eyes. Whatever had happened between the two men Drautos was just as affected by it as Nyx.

Nyx ducked a powerful swing of Drautos' blade, warping around behind the captain and trying to warp again, thinking to close the distance, to strike the man from behind but Drautos was well accustomed to Nyx' fighting styles and warped himself, dodging Nyx' attack while somehow managing to disarm the younger man with a sharp twist and slap of the flat of his blade to the back of Nyx' wrists.

The kukris clattered to the ground and Drautos used the moment of surprise to warp, pinning Nyx to the nearest wall, hand curled around the younger man's throat, lifting him until just the tips of his boots were touching the ground. Nyx glared daggers at Drautos, hands scrambling uselessly at the captain's wrist, trying to free himself. At least until Drautos let the razor edge of his blade rest against Nyx' side, the threat clear, and several of the Glaives watching shifted warily, uncertain if Drautos would actually carry out his threat or not.

"Are you finished?" Drautos' gaze was narrowed, fixed on Nyx' face, watching for something only he understood.

Nyx, still growling in rage, did something then that even Crowe had never thought he would.

He spit in Drautos' face.

Crowe gasped and then let out a startled sound when Drautos, snarling himself, unexpectedly dropped his sword only to drive his fist into Nyx' face.

The sickening crunching pop as Nyx' nose broke under the blow made Crowe's stomach turn, as did the way Nyx howled in pain, and she went to move, to stop her captain before he did anything worse but Drautos was suddenly releasing Nyx, stepping back, eyes still full of his quiet fury but also shock. Clearly breaking his Glaive's nose had not been part of his initial plan when confronting Nyx.

Nyx, now slumped against the wall, had a hand pressed to his face, trying to staunch the flow of blood, but he continued to glare daggers at Drautos, who quickly retrieved his sword and barked out orders to the nearest Glaives to assist Nyx to medical to get his injuries tended to.

Crowe let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and rushed to her friend.

"Are you out of your damn mind," she hissed as she helped him to his feet, waving the others away. "What the hell was that all about?"

Nyx refused to answer and remained surprisingly, stubbornly, silent the entire way to medical where he was given a healing draught before somehow managing to slip Crowe's watchful gaze. Cursing under her breath she swore to the astrals that if he or Drautos ended up in medical before the night was out she was going to resign her position in the Glaive.

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Nyx prowled through the barracks with all the grace and silence of a shadow, making his way to Drautos' office, knowing he would find his captain there.

He didn't care about the blood still staining his face and clothes. He didn't care that he probably looked like a madman. He didn't care. All he cared about was settling things between him and Drautos.

Entering the office he wasn't surprised to find Drautos waiting for him.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away," Drautos rumbled, seemingly still ready for a fight, and Nyx hissed softly. "Though I am surprised you didn't go to Regis or Clarus first."

Nyx' hands curled into tight fists at his sides and he resisted the urge to punch Drautos.

"I want to know why," he growled out, trying to keep a tighter grip on his temper this time around. "I want to know why you...why you..."

Drautos frowned and, though his anger was still there, he looked weary.

"You know why." The captain shifted slightly, watching Nyx closely, readying for another fight. Ready to finish what he had started in the training yard. "You saw it for yourself in Galahd. You saw it when Lucis let your sister die."

Nyx stiffened and he bit back a growl.

"They don't care about anyone who was not born in this cursed city," Drautos continued, hands clenching and unclenching with tension. "They treat us like filth, like the only thing we are good for is cannon fodder. They expect us to die for them without question. Without complaint. They expect us to give up our futures for theirs."

"And that makes what you've done acceptable?"

Nyx felt as though his blood was burning in his veins.

But it wasn't just anger any more.

Part of him, a part he fought to bury, a part he had carried for ten years, ever since he had held his baby sister, dying, in his arms, actually agreed with Drautos.

Drautos let out a low sound and shook his head.

"Everything I've done I've done for the betterment of those who we truly fight for. The people who deserve to have a future. Who deserve better than the dirt and shame these bastards force upon them."

The captain took a small step forward.

"You know I'm right, Nyx," he said softly, watching Nyx carefully still but some of the fury had faded from his gaze. "You know if not for Lucis things would have been different. So many lives might have been spared. So many of our brothers and sisters would not needed to have died in vain." Drautos took a step closer, slowly closing the distance between them, still wary that Nyx might initiate another fight. "You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it. Thought about how, if not for Lucis, your sister might still be alive. Your home might not have burned."

"Don't..." Nyx shook his head but a part of him, that traitorous part, whispered that Drautos was right. There were times when he blamed Lucis, blamed King Regis, for failing Galahd. For failing the innocent people who had burned when Niflheim had marched its war machine into countless lands. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" Drautos' eyebrow ticked upwards. "Don't make my argument logically? Don't give voice to the thoughts you are too afraid to admit you've had? What is that you don't what me to do, Nyx?"

Nyx let out a weak sound, shaking his head, trying to find the will to flee, to go to Regis, to Clarus, to tell them that the supposedly loyal captain of the Kingsglaive was an astrals be damned traitor who served Niflheim as General Glauca, but he couldn't seem to get his feet to move. Couldn't find the will, or strength, to betray the man before him.

He was weak.

But he couldn't turn against Drautos.

Not even in this.

"Answer me, Nyx!" Drautos bellowed sharply and Nyx jumped slightly, taking a small step back but his gaze never left the man who was again glaring at him. "What is it that you don't want me to do?!"

"Don't make me choose between you and everything you taught me to fight for!"

Nyx hadn't meant to shout but once he had the words hung in the air as though caught on invisible threads.

His chest heaved and he stared, eyes wide, at Drautos for a moment before letting out a low, angry, broken sound.

"For hearth and home," he barely whispered, shaking, watching as the anger fully left Drautos' face. "You...You taught me that. You taught me...You said..." Nyx shook his head. " _For hearth and home._ "

"Nyx." 

Drautos took another step forward and reached up, hands cupping Nyx' face and, despite the still enraged part of his mind screaming at him to pull back, to put distance between them, Nyx leaned into that touch as much as he was able.

"Nyx," Drautos' voice was softer, gentler, like how it had been the night before when the man had professed his love for Nyx. Had that been a lie too? A means to an end? "Nyx, I will always fight for my hearth and home. But...But it's not a place. Not for me." He swept his thumbs over Nyx' cheeks. "My hearth and home is a person not a place."

Nyx' heart skipped slightly and he stared up at those green eyes, watching them fill with love, the same love he had seen the night before.

" _You_ , Nyx Ulric," Drautos all but whispered, leaning down to press his forehead to Nyx'. " _You_ are my hearth and home. You...You are everything. I would burn the world to ash for you."

"Titus..."

Drautos pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Nyx' lips, fingers sinking into his hair.

Nyx whined, it was a dirty move for the captain to pull, but as Drautos drew back, just a bit, forehead still pressed to his, Nyx knew he wouldn't, he couldn't, betray the man.

If he was Drautos' hearth and home then Drautos was his.

For better or for worst.

Drawing a deep breath Nyx leaned up on his toes, kissing Drautos briefly before drawing back, blue eyes meeting green with determination.

"Tell me what to do," Nyx whispered against Drautos' lips. "Tell me what you need me to do in order for you to succeed in your mission."

Drautos studied him for the briefest of moments before a smile, small and barely there, graced his face.

If Nyx had to fall into the darkness at least, he decided, he would not be alone.


	6. Tied Together With Red String

_**"I want to be your soulmate, even if I don’t believe in them." ~ Colleen Hoover** _

Titus Drautos had never put any stock in the concept of soulmates. Silly nonsense told by children to make the world seem like a better place.

But he was no child.

He knew the truth of the world.

He knew the harshness of it and he refused to believe in a fairytale simply to make the shit more bearable.

He fought hard to earn his place, in both the Glaive and in the ranks of Niflheim, and he hadn't done it in the hopes of being rewarded with the supposed one soul in all the world meant to be his. The one who would heal all his hurts and chase away his pains and nightmares. The one for whom he would do the same. No matter what was declared by the believers.

Being named Captain of the Kingsglaive afford him an important position. Gave him access to the enemies he would, one day, finally be able to rid the world of. He would cleanse the world of those responsible for the deaths of countless innocent lives.

And then Galahd fell.

And with it came the flood of refugees to Insomnia.

The Glaive swelled with those seeking revenge or retribution. Those seeking to fight for the lie told by a King who would willingly sacrifice each and every one of them to protect his own son.

He dismissed them from his mind beyond calculating which ones he might be able to turn to his cause, the ones broken enough by war and loss to see his way as being the only one worth following.

And then Nyx Ulric came to the Glaive barracks.

He was young. Brash. And his eyes were haunted by a past he rarely spoke of.

Drautos felt an immediate pull to the younger man.

Nyx was everything he had once been. 

In Nyx there was the same fire that had once burned bright in Drautos.

And, despite his ties to the Empire, despite his desire to see the Lucis line fall, he had taken the boy, because Nyx was hardly anything else, under his wing. He personally oversaw Nyx' training, watching the boy grow, watching him become a confident, if still cocksure and brash, warrior. Drautos took great pride in shaping the boy, in seeing him becoming more, becoming better.

He could have done without Nyx' insubordination, his constant need to disregard rules and orders, but he couldn't deny Nyx' skill. The boy had a gift, both with his kukris and with Regis' magic. A natural talent with both.

He couldn't say when he had begun to wish there was more between him and the young Glaive. But whenever Nyx would look at him and grin, whenever the younger man would lean, however unconsciously, into the hand he would lay on his arm or into Drautos when they stood close enough, the older man had to fight the urge to reach up, tangle his fingers in those dark tresses and kiss Nyx senseless.

He did not believe in soulmates, he never had, but when he looked at Nyx, when he saw those stunning eyes sparkle with life and laughter, he wanted that.

He wanted to share something special with the younger man.

He still didn't believe in soulmates, it was childish nonsense after all, but during a battle, when Nyx warped across the field, putting himself between Drautos and an enemy soldier, Drautos knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He couldn't deny what he wanted. Who he wanted.

And so he visited Nyx in the medical wing.

The healers were confident that Nyx would be fine, he just needed some rest and a healing draught and he would be back to his annoying self.

Drautos sat by the younger man's bedside and watched, for hours, until Nyx' eyes opened.

"Captain." A small smirk graced Nyx' bruised face. "You...Are you okay?"

Drautos nodded.

"Thanks to you," he admitted and Nyx' smirk became a smile.

"Good," Nyx said, sounding half asleep. "Wouldn't...Wouldn't know what to do if you...weren't around to yell at me for disobeying a direct order."

Drautos couldn't help but grin.

"You are a troublesome brat, Nyx," he murmured before reaching over and taking Nyx' hand in his, watching surprise dance over the younger man's face.

"Sir?"

"I thought I could ignore it," Drautos said softly. "Thought I could pretend I feel nothing for you but...but today..." He shook his head and laced his fingers through Nyx'. "I feel as though I am bound to you. As though some part of my soul is, and has always been, yours."

Nyx' let out a soft sound. 

"Sir..." Nyx cleared his throat. "Titus." It was the first time the younger man had ever used his given name and Drautos twitched, part of him aching to hear it again. "I..." Nyx swallowed and Drautos was certain he was about to be rejected. What would Nyx want with him, a broken, damaged old soldier. "I don't believe in soulmates but...but I want to be yours. I...I've always wanted to be yours."

Drautos felt his heart leap into his throat and he leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Nyx' lips.

"I don't believe in them either," he admitted softly. "But I'll be yours for how ever long you'll have been."

He knew it was a foolish promise, that Nyx would never want him if the younger man ever learned the truth, but he was greedy and wanted whatever he could have with Nyx for however long he could have it.


	7. Our Souls Touch

Nyx ground his teeth and twitched, trying hard not to break formation, not to fall from his stance at attention, but it was difficult when Erato, Drautos' large tigress daemon, had decided to leave Drautos' side and prowl over to when Minex sat at Nyx' side. The large daemon had then proceeded to begin grooming the sleek little fox.

Every swipe of Erato's tongue, every nudge of her nose, Nyx felt like the faintest of touches. Minex was making all sorts of happy sounds and when she suddenly flipped over, showing her belly to Eraot, who rumbled and laid down, bracketing the small daemon between her large paws, continuing to groom the dark fur, Nyx almost jumped out of his skin at the phantom sensations beneath his skin.

A quick glance at Drautos told Nyx the man wasn't unaffected either.

Others would miss it but Nyx knew Drautos well enough to see the tiny flick of his eyes, the way his hands twitched as he continued addressing the Glaive, giving out duty commands and placements for the week. Nyx saw the way those vibrant eyes strayed, a time or two, to where Erato and Minex were curled together.

Erato rumbled loudly as she unexpectedly climbed to her feet, moving to twine around Nyx' legs and drawing a startled sound from him as something akin to an electric current crawled up his body from where the large daemon was pressed against him. He couldn't help but reach down and brace his hand against her shoulder, trying to steady himself, and he heard the not so hushed whispers around them.

Drautos stood completely still, gaze fixed on Nyx and Erato, and Nyx couldn't help but shiver again as he recognized the look in the older man's eyes.

Desire.

And he felt it pulse through the back of his mind like the faintest whisper of a touch.

"You have your assignments," Drautos suddenly snarled out and the other members of the Glaive jumped, some jerking away from Nyx, watching with shock still as Erato all but purred as she rubbed her head along his hip. "You are dismissed."

Minex leapt to her feet as most of the Glaive filed out, a few slower to move, shocked by the sight of their captain's daemon coiled around Nyx as she was. Minex had no care for any of them, she merely darted across the room, standing with her front paws pressed to Drautos' knee, peering up at him with bright eyes even as the man felt the familiar pulse of being touched by Nyx' daemon.

"Up, dummy," the little fox whined, tail wagging furiously.

Drautos arched his eyebrow at her and Minex huffed as the last of the Glaive finally reached the doors.

"Pick me up or I'll bite your ass the next time you decide to bang my human so much he can't remember his own name," the fox sniped as her gaze narrowed. "And don't think I won't because..."

She yelped in surprise as Drautos scooped her up with one hand, cradling her to his chest, the few lingering Glaives staring in complete shock as he carried her towards Nyx, the fox all but cooing happily, licking at his chin excitedly.

As the doors finally shut behind the last stragglers Drautos reached out with his free hand and tangled his fingers in Nyx' hair.

"You are a minx."

Nyx huffed as Erato nudged his hand, forcing him to scratch behind her ears, and he leaned into Drautos' touch.

"Me? More like Erato."

The tigress rumbled, moving so she was wrapped around both Nyx and Drautos.

"Not my fault Titus is long winded," she said, a hint of fangs showing. "He could have wrapped that all up so much sooner and we could..."

"We have a meeting with the King," Drautos said firmly, though he didn't yet move away from Nyx, still holding Minex o his chest as she continued to nuzzle at his chin. "And Nyx and Minex must report to their post."

Nyx smiled and stretched upwards, pressing a light kiss to Drautos' lips, careful not to squish his daemon between them.

"We can be a little late," he said softly, eyelashes fluttering a bit, and he knew when he had Drautos by the gleam in the man's eyes. "Not like the Glaive didn't just see your daemon hitting on me for you."

Drautos growled, sounding very much like Erato, and the hand in Nyx' hair tightened sharply.

"My office," he rumbled, tugging Nyx' hair just a bit, tipping the younger man's head back to press a kiss to that pale neck. "Now."

Nyx grinned and sent Erato a thankful look.

The tigress practically grinned as they hurried off to Drautos' office.

They ended up being quite late for their respective tasks.


	8. Fight (Or Be Taken Out Alive) - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 5 for @mirrorworldangel over on Tumblr :3

Things changed after the conversation in Drautos' office.

Nyx no longed rushed into battle half cocked. He obeyed orders rather then dismissing them as he saw fit, and, as a result, faced fewer and fewer disciplinary reports.

It seemed to take no time at all before Nyx was seen as Drautos' right hand. Though he received no official title, a good number of the Glaive began to refer to him as Lieutenant, both in passing and directly. Nyx did not correct them, nor did Drautos when the man heard it, and where once it might have stoked Nyx' ego and caused him to grow cocky, it only made him grin the slightest bit before he carried on.

For all those changes he still spent time with his friends, especially Libertus and Crowe, but they took note of how different he seemed. He laughed less and when he smiled it never seemed to reach his eyes. The only time the pair noticed even a hint of the man he had once been was when he looked at Drautos.

They weren't stupid.

They knew something had happened in the aftermath of Nyx' rampage in the training yard months before, something involving Drautos, and though they pressed Nyx about it, he would quickly clam up and then, almost bitterly, tell them to change the subject. That it wasn't important. That what had happened was between him and Drautos and that, if they were that damn curious about it, they should go to the Captain themselves if they wanted a better answer.

Crowe, wisely, stopped pressing the issue but Libertus just couldn't seem to give it up and, one afternoon, after pestering Nyx about it again, both were surprised when Nyx suddenly surged to his feet, glaring sharply at his friend.

"Can you just, for once, Lib, listen to what I'm saying and leave shit alone," Nyx snarled as he braced his hands against the table, his bright gaze brittle as glass. "Or better yet, if you're tired of hearing the same answer from me, why don't you go speak with Drautos about whatever is bugging the hell out of you about all of this?"

Without another word, Nyx turned and stormed off, brushing by Luche in the process, who gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

Nyx prowled through the Citadel, in a foul mood, hating himself for snapping at his friend that way but he was getting tired of dancing around everything with everyone. He had no idea how Drautos had managed it for so long. How the man hadn't gone out of his mind. He drew a deep breath and shoved a hand through his hair as he slowly made his way up a set of stairs and down the hallway towards Drautos' office.

He wasn't surprised to find Luche already there, talking to Drautos about what had happened in the mess hall, and Nyx bristled. While Drautos noticed Nyx' arrival, the other Glaive didn't.

"Running to teacher, are we, Luche?"

Luche nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around, hand falling to his belt, to the blade hidden there. His eyes were wide, fearful, and then they narrowed.

"Are you insane," Luche demanded, glaring daggers at Nyx, who brushed by him once again and going to the chair next to Drautos' desk, dropping into it with all the grace of a cat. "I could have..."

"That will be all, Luche," Drautos said firmly, capturing both of their attentions and, though he was clearly unhappy about it, Luche nodded and did as instructed, the office door banging loudly behind him.

Drautos looked at Nyx once the door was closed and let out a soft huff of breath.

"You need to be calmer in dealing with your friends," the Captain said and Nyx let out a low sound, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Is that how you deal with all this?" Nyx looked at Drautos, at the man he had betrayed everything for, the man he was still willing to betray everything for. "Stay calm?"

"It helps," Drautos said as he slowly stood and stepped around the desk, reaching out to brush his fingers through Nyx' dark tresses. "But you must remember what is at stake if we fail."

Nyx hummed softly and leaned into Drautos' touch, tipping his head back to look up at the man.

"I'm tired," he admitted softly. "I'm tired of...of all of this, Titus."

Drautos cupped the back of Nyx' head and leaned down, brushing a soft kiss to Nyx' lips.

"I know," the Captain whispered against the young man's mouth. "I'm tired too, sweet boy. But soon, soon this will be over. Only a few more days at most."

Nyx blinked.

"What?"

Drautos nodded towards his desk, to the papers there, and swept his thumb over Nyx' neck.

"The Empire has put forth a treaty of peace," he explained and Nyx grunted, knowing that it was likely some ploy, a trick on Niflheim's part, and that they would have a role to play in it all.

"And what will Lucis be sacrificing in this truce?"

Drautos huffed and shook his head.

"Regis is to cede the territories around Insomnia to Niflheim and Prince Noctis is to marry Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae."

Nyx blinked.

If Regis agreed to that treaty then thousands would still die.

People in those territories would never willingly submit to Niflheim rule.

It would be worse than if Lucis continued to fight.

And yet he knew that Regis would agree. He would sacrifice countless lives to save his city. To save his son.

What were the lives of strangers compared to the Crown Prince?

What were the lives of the Glaives or those not of Lucis blood compared to the so called true sons and daughters of Insomnia?

Nyx' hands clenched tightly and ground his teeth.

"He's going to agree to the terms," he said as he felt his anger burn through him.

"Yes." Drautos' thumb continued rubbing gentle circles over Nyx' skin. "He's sending Noctis to Altissia, where he and Princess Lunafreya will be married."

Nyx frowned.

"Not in Insomnia?"

"Regis intends to have the Princess escorted by a member of the Glaive, so that he might meet with the girl in secret so that the Empire will not overhear whatever plan he has hatched concerning his son."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully.

"Are we to let that happen?" He looked reached up, fingers curling around Drautos' wrist.

Drautos slowly shook his head.

"There is a plan in motion, to remove the Crystal and Ring of the Lucii from Insomnia and see the line of Lucis fall." He smiled slightly. "Our task is to retrieve the Ring. By any means."

"What about the Glaive selected to fetch Princess Lunafreya? Who have you selected?"

"Not me." Drautos growled the words. "Regis selected. He chose Crowe."

Nyx stiffened.

Of all the Glaive, Crowe was one they knew that had no chance of turning to their cause. She was too steadfast in her believes. Too certain that supporting Regis and Insomnia was the right thing to do no matter what.

"What..." He cleared his throat. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Are you asking because you honestly don't know or because you just want to hear me say it?"

Nyx sighed softly.

"We have to kill Crowe."

Drautos nodded. "You know she cannot be turned. She would be a threat we cannot afford."

Nyx nodded and slowly stood.

"I'll do it," he said even as Drautos gave him a questioning look. "She's my friend. She...She deserves more than Luche's bullet or some...some MT's blade."

Drautos regarded him for a moment before he nodded.

"She's being deployed in the morning. You'll find her beyond the Wall, yellow delivery van, will drop her at an old service station where she will pick up a motorcycle to continue on to pick up the Princess. I'll send the exact location to your phone."

Nyx nodded and headed out. He had to prepare for this. Had to be ready to take the life of someone he counted among his closest friends.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Nyx slipped from out of the city shortly before sunrise, dressed in dark clothes, keeping to the shadows even though he knew the cameras in the area he was in would be down. He made his way from the city to the old service station where he found the motorcycle and supplies Crowe would be using on her mission.

He hid himself in the ruins and waited.

Crowe arrived a few hours later and Nyx recognized the driver of the van from where he was hidden. A member of Drautos' carefully created network.

He waited until the van was far enough away, waited until Crowe was seated on the motorcycle, ready to leave, before he moved.

Stones crumbled as he moved, drawing Crowe's attention and she turned, frowning, and when she caught sight of him, she let out of a low sound.

"I don't care who you are," she snarled, unable to see his face due to the hood and mask he wore, and she climbed from the bike, moving towards him, ready for a fight. "But you picked the wrong..."

Before she could say anything more, Nyx flicked his kukri, the blade flying passed Crowe and he warped after it, catching her by surprise and, using that, drove the blade into her back. Into her spine. Crowe gasped and slumped like a marionette with its strings cut. Blood ran from between her lips and Nyx carefully drew his blade from her body before slowly lowering her to the ground. She stared up at him and, wanting her to know, he slowly pushed his hood back and pulled his mask aside. Her eyes went wide and she tried to say his name but death was quickly taking her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I will always choose him."

Crowe let out a low sound, confused, afraid, and Nyx knelt there, watching as the life finally slipped from her.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing it had not come to this, before cleaning off his blade, sliding it back into the sheath on his belt, and, righting his hood and mask, he returned to the city.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Hours later, after confirming to Drautos that Crowe would no longer be a threat, Nyx waited for the team to find her, to bring her back to Insomnia, before going to find Libertus. His friend was broken by the sight of Crowe on that table, in that bag, and Nyx hardened himself, reminding himself why it had to be done.

Later, sitting near the training yard, Libertus, broken and angry over the death of the woman he had viewed as a little sister, looked at Nyx, who was holding the small box of Crowe's personal belongings.

"Where were you this morning," Libertus asked as he looked at Nyx, tears still shining in his eyes. "She...She looked for you...before she left but...but we couldn't find you."

"Lib..." Nyx shook his head. "I was tending to things for Drautos, he's trying to get ahead of those demanding something drastic be done about this treaty. He needs my help."

"Are you saying that because you agree with this fucked up treaty or because you're fucking the Captain?"

Nyx blinked and before he could reply Libertus pressed on.

"I'm not a complete idiot." Libertus shook his head. "You've been screwing him for a while now. Most of the Glaive know that." He looked at Nyx again. "Is that why you changed so much? Did he...Did he do something to..."

"My relationship with Titus has nothing to do with anything," Nyx was quick to say and Libertus' gaze narrowed. "I'm doing what is expected of me by my Captain because he needs help to make sure no one does anything stupid. You think it doesn't kill me to know all our homes are in such danger? Do you think I don't want to fight back? To keep the King from making this stupid choice? But what will fighting against our allies do to help our families?"

Libertus let out a low sound and struggled to his feet, his crutches clattering noisily, and he glared at Nyx.

"Must be so nice," he growled. "Having your head so far up _Titus_ ass that you share his opinion and the opinion of the people who have done nothing but use us like cannon fodder."

Nyx growled and fought down the sudden urge to punch Libertus in the face.

He had to remind himself that his friend was angry, was grieving, and was lashing out.

A minute passed, then another, and the fight seemed to suddenly go out of Libertus.

"Nyx," he spoke softly, looking guilty. "I...I didn't...I..."

"We're done," Nyx growled out, hands clenched at his sides. "You want to leave the Glaive? Then go. You want to throw it all in because shit doesn't go the way you want? Go right ahead, Lib. But don't you dare stand there and blame me, or our Captain, for continuing the fight the only way we can."

Without another word, Nyx turned and stormed away.

He knew Libertus would leave the Glaive.

Libertus' anger and hurt over Crowe, over the King just throwing those territories away, was too much for him and he wouldn't remain with the Glaive when it was clear the King did not care about the innocent lives being thrown away.

But Nyx knew, even with all that anger and hurt, that Libertus would be turned against the Lucian royals.

Another loose end that would need to be dealt with.

Another friend that would need to be removed from the board in order to protect Drautos and all they were truly fighting for.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Everything after that felt as though it happened in a rush.

Meeting and escorting Princess Lunafreya through Insomnia, listening to her, feeling sympathy for her, only to stand aside when Drautos, as Glauca, abducted her, forcing him to assume the role of Hero of the Glaive again in order to mount what appeared to be a rescue mission after the Niflheim army appeared at Insomnia's borders. He led the remaining Glaive against the enemy, boarding a Niflheim ship, and moving to find Lunafreya.

When those loyal to Drautos, to him, attacked their fellow Glaives, Nyx kept playing his role, though making certain not to truly kill any of his allies.

When Pelna overheard him giving orders to the supposed traitors, instructing one of them to return to Glauca and relay information that the Princess had escaped, Nyx had done the only thing he could. Killing Pelna had not been part of the plan, his death as a casualty of their fake rescue mission might have been acceptable, but being forced to kill Pelna himself hurt. Deeply.

Seeing the betrayal in Pelna's eyes as he warped, driving his blade into the younger man's chest, cut deep and Nyx ordered his men to stay the course while he hurried off to find Lunafreya and continue with his mission.

He got Lunafreya to the Citadel where Regis was engaged in combat with Glauca, the rest of the Lucian council dead or dying around them. Nyx, still playing his role, engaged, though he pulled his strikes, before following Lunafreya and Regis to the elevator, seemingly to make an escape.

When Regis pushed the Ring of the Lucii into Lunafreya's hands, raising a barrier to protect her, and Nyx, turning to face off for the final time against Glauca, Nyx knew the time had finally come.

Regis was weak, his magic having taken a toll on him, and as he watched, holding onto Lunafreya, keeping her back under the guise of trying to protect her, as the man he loved advanced on the King who had betrayed them all for the sake of his own son.

"Behold the King of Lucis," Glauca, no he was Drautos, always Drautos, rumbled as he continued to advance on Regis despite the pulse of the King's magic trying to drive him back. "Who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls. Where is your tranquility now, king?" Drautos finally reached Regis, his helmet all but burned away from the King's magic. "Here is your peace, by steel's swift descent."

Lunafreya tore free of Nyx' hold and rushed forward, stopped by the barrier Regis had created, as Drautos drove his sword through Regis, the King's blood spilling to the floor.

Nyx rushed forward, catching hold of Lunafreya as she staggered back, sobbing, and he felt his blood rushing as Drautos threw his head back and roared his victory.

His lover had waited years for this moment and Nyx felt a thrill at having been witness to the revenge. He pulled Lunafreya closer, felt her clutch at him and he covered her hands with his, feeling the Ring of the Lucii slip into his palm. He smiled as Drautos turned, the man's helmet still crumbled, revealing his face, and he gave a nod as Regis' barrier finally fell.

Lunafreya, sensing it, gasped and jerked, trying to run by Nyx, holding his hand to pull him with her, but he jerked her to a stop.

"Nyx?" She looked confused. "Nyx, we need to..."

And then she finally saw it.

Written all over his face.

"No." She shook her head and managed to pull free of him but it didn't matter, he still had the Ring of the Lucii in his grasp. "No...you...you can't...you're not..."

"He is mine, Princess," Drautos said as he began to walk forward, sword scraping across the floor, drawing her gaze and she gasped when she saw the man behind the helmet. "As he always has been."

"Captain Drautos?" She looked at Nyx again. "But...No...Regis said..."

"Every man must make a choice," Nyx said as he stepped back, standing alongside Drautos. "Regis chose to put his son above his people. I chose my hearth and home."

Lunafreya shook her head again and stepped back.

"He chose the future of the world," she said, looking from Nyx to Drautos and back again. "Noctis...Noctis is the True King, the one who will rid the world of..."

"I don't care," Nyx said as he held up the Ring of the Lucii. "I have my prize." He glanced at Drautos. "And I have my hearth and home." He smiled coldly as he looked at Lunafreya again. "And you are..."

An explosion rocked the room, throwing them all sideways, and the ring flew from Nyx' grasp and he looked up, coughing, ears ringing, watching as Libertus came limping into the room. He snarled, struggling to find his footing, but he staggered, hitting the floor again, as Libertus caught hold of Lunafreya, who had snatched up the ring, and pulled her towards the hole he had somehow blown into the wall.

The ringing in his ears faded as he finally managed to get back to his feet.

He checked on Drautos, who snarled and swore and waved towards the hole in the wall.

"Get after them," the enraged man snarled and Nyx nodded. "I'll have Luche and his team meet you wherever you find the Princess. Go!"

Nyx bolted after the pair, fully intending to retrieve the ring, even if it meant killing both Lunafreya and Libertus.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

The city was burning around him and Nyx could do nothing but sit there, pinned by a piece of rebar through his knee.

Everything after leaving the Citadel had gone fucking sideways.

Luche and his team were dead, the combined efforts of Lunafreya's cunning use of the Ring of the Lucii and Libertus' Lucian rebels, and, though Nyx had managed to kill Libertus, something that left him feeling unimaginable guilt, Lunafreya had escaped with the damn ring. No doubt off to reunite with Prince Noctis and do whatever it was that Regis had planned.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to move, to pull himself free, but the pain burned through him and he howled, slumping back and gasping for breath.

He had failed.

He had failed Drautos.

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth before he, again, tried to free himself.

He howled as he finally managed to inch himself off the rebar, just a bit, before slumping again, panting, burning with pain.

"Nyx!"

He looked up, finding Drautos, sans Glauca armor, crouching next to him.

"The Princess..." Nyx shook his head. "She's..."

"Gone." Drautos' hands moved to Nyx' leg. "The ring with her, yes?"

Nyx nodded. "I...I'm sorry...I thought..."

Drautos shook his head.

"I don't care," he said, hands bracing against Nyx' knee. "This will hurt."

Nyx howled as Drautos pulled him free.

"Fuck, that hurts," Nyx growled as Drautos tore the hem from his shirt, wrapping it around the wound. "We need to get after the Princess and..."

"We need to get the fuck out of this city," Drautos snarled and, somewhere in the distance, Nyx heard what sounded like an explosion. "The Empire has decided to make an example of Insomnia. They've unleashed the Diamond Weapon."

Nyx blinked as Drautos jerked him up, hissing in pain, and led him towards a waiting car.

"But our mission..."

"I told you," Drautos snapped as he slid Nyx into the passenger seat. "You are my hearth and home. That makes you my mission." He slammed the door shut and ran around to the driver's side, sliding in, the door snapping shut behind him. "I'm getting us the fuck out of this city. We'll figure out the rest later."

"But..."

"Our mission was to see the fall of Insomnia," Drautos pressed as he gunned the engine, the car shooting forward and weaving around debris and ruined streets, heading for the nearest city exit gate. "It's King is dead. The city has fallen. We're getting out of here."

Nyx nodded, slumping back against the seat, reaching across the consol between them to rest his hand on Drautos' arm.

This was not what he had expected, all those months ago, when he had agreed to Drautos' mission, agreed to help him see it through no matter the cost. But as they left Insomnia behind, he couldn't bring himself to doubt or second guess the choices he had made.

For hearth and home.

And his was sitting next to him, alive and whole, because he had made a choice others would never understand.

Whatever the future brought them, whatever wrath fell upon them for all the sins they had committed, they would face together.

For hearth and home.


End file.
